


Lucky boy

by Lo_er



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A friendship that I didn’t know to need until now, Draco is a cute boy, Draco is dramatic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, and Harry is annoyed, protect him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_er/pseuds/Lo_er
Summary: “What?” Harry hissed. Apparently the slytherin was completely out of his mind, there was no other explanation for Harry.“Did I stutter, Potter?” Draco rolled his eyes “I asked if you want to be my boyfriend”.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 219





	1. Will you be my boyfriend?

It was the first night back at Hogwarts after the summer holidays and Harry Potter was already exasperated.  
One moment he was minding his own business through the hallways, and the next he was in a classroom, alone, with Draco Malfoy.  
“What?” Harry hissed. Apparently the slytherin was completely out of his mind, there was no other explanation for Harry.  
“Did I stutter, Potter?” Draco rolled his eyes “I asked if you want to be my boyfriend”.  
The dark haired boy was speechless for a moment, his eyes full of shock and surprise, and raised eyebrows. Then, just one question came up in his mind “why? Do you like me?”  
Malfoy, who was sitting on the professor’s desk, has a neutral expression on his face “sit down, Merlin. You get on my nerves if you stand there like an idiot” the boy looked pretty annoyed.  
Harry rolled his eyes, but eventually sat down in a chair in front of Malfoy, with the same expression and arms crossed over his chest. “Happy?”  
“Yep” the boy smirked.  
When he started talking again, his expression was serious “ now, you see, my housemates keep teasing me, because I don’t have a serious relationship” the gryffindor opened his mouth to say something, but the other was faster, and raised his hand to shut him up.  
“Be quiet and let me finish, Potter” the boy closed his mouth immediately.  
“Like I was saying, my parents expect me to be in a serious relationship” Draco sighed “since I couldn’t stand them anymore, I told everyone I am dating someone. No one believed me, could you believe it?” The boy pouted.  
“Yeah I can” Potter said under his breath, but unfortunately, the room was silent and Draco heard it anyway. He raised his chin with a slight offended expression, narrowing his eyes at the boy.  
“I don’t understand what I have to do with this” Harry said louder this time, lost in his thoughts.  
“Merlin, you really are an idiot” the slytherin commented. Now was the gryffindor turn to be offended.  
“ I can’t ask any of my housemates, ‘cause they would probably go tell the others. And I told them I was already in a relationship. While you are...”  
Draco stopped talking, looking out the window and searching the appropriate word to use. When he seemed to have found it, he shrugged and once again he faced Harry “we are enemies, rivals or whatever you want to call our current relationship. In everyone’s eyes we hate each other, so if you are my boyfriend, no one could say it isn’t true. There wouldn’t be any doubt ‘cause we are not friends, so no one can say you are helping me humor the annoying people around me. You don’t have a reason to do so” a little breathless, Malfoy stayed quiet while Harry processed the informations. With a determined look on his face, he seemed to come to a conclusion.  
“It makes sense” the slytherin smirked at the statement.  
“Why, thank you Potter” a smirk still on his face, a hand on his heart and proud eyes.  
“But you actually made a good point, why should I help you? We are not friends” Harry was sincerely curious now.  
“I’m happy you finally asked” Draco stood up from his seat and approached him “let’s see, you will have a dashing boyfriend and the slytherins won’t bother you and your two friends anymore” he smiled sweetly.  
“Deal” was the answer after a moment.  
“Amazing” Draco looked like a kid on Christmas Day.  
“But only if you add another condition” Harry had a determined expression.  
“Shoot”  
“You have to promise that you will be civil and tolerable” this was a good deal for Harry.  
“I’ll let you know I am the perfect boyfriend” the other rolled his eyes.  
“I didn’t know you were gay” stated Harry out of the blue, his cheeks turning red.  
“I’m slightly offended that you assumed I was straight or gay without asking. First of all I’m bisexual and I don’t think you tell every single person you meet your sexuality, am I right?” Draco had a serious expression on his face, but amusement danced in his eyes.  
“Of course not. Why should I do that?” Harry could understand his point of view now.  
“Exactly”  
“So, how do we do this? We can’t change our behavior toward each other, that would be suspicious. And I have the feeling you have a plan” the dark haired boy was sincerely curious now.  
“As a matter of fact, I do” Draco leaned closer “but first we should write down a list of the things you are willing to do with me” he smirked mischievously.  
_In what kind of mess he got himself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
> This is my first work, and I wanted to say that I’m writing it for fun, for improving my writing skills and my English, so I apologise for any mistake.   
> I’m really glad someone liked it, you don’t know how much this means to me, thank you.


	2. Passionate kisses

“A list” said Harry with a blank expression on his face.

”Yeah, a list Potter. Keep up” Draco looked really annoyed “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, so we are going to make a list of the things you are willing to do with me” explained, an expression that screamed ” _isn’t that obvious?”_

Harry was genuinely surprised by Malfoy’s honest intentions.

”Don’t look so surprised. I’m not a monster, just a slytherin” Draco smirked, but hurt flashed in his grey eyes, for just a moment. Harry noticed it anyway, but it was so fast that he couldn’t help asking himself if maybe he just imagined that.   
“I don’t want to force myself on you” added the boy, his voice quiet and serious.

”It pains me to say this, but right now you are really nice. You are making sure I’m totally ok with this. I really appreciate it” assured the dark haired boy, looking in the blond’s eyes, so he could see his words were honest.

”Good” Malfoy seemed to have regained his confidence, and even if he didn’t want to admit it he was glad Harry assured him. He was feeling better.

The slytherin cleared his throat “ok, the list. Let’s see, standard relationship things, like holding hands, hugs, kisses, having lunch or dinner together in the Great Hall, dates, for example Hogsmade dates or study dates” when he looked up at Harry, the poor boy was crimson red and dumbstruck.

”What is it?” Malfoy had a look of concern on his face.

”I never kissed anyone” whispered Potter, his voice sounded embarrassed.

”Is that a problem then?” Draco asked softly.

”No it isn’t a problem” the gryffindor finally looked at Malfoy.

”Well, for what it’s worth I would be honored to be your first kiss” admitted the blond, and that was the truth, he loved the idea of being someone’s first kiss. Harry was blushing now, while Draco smirked.

”You should see it like practice sessions, and if you need an ulterior motive just remember that you will kiss your handsome boyfriend” Malfoy teased, a flirty smile plastered on his face. Potter rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his face.

”Are you ok with the list? Do you want to change something, maybe add or delete something? Please tell me if that’s the case”

”Careful, someone could say you actually care” Harry teased and Draco just rolled his eyes at him “it’s ok for me. I’m just worried about the kisses” mumbled the dark haired boy.

”You have nothing to worry about, trust me. Kissing people is amazing, and you are a lucky guy, you are the only one who can kiss these lips, not everyone has this privilege” the blond blew Harry a kiss, who instantly blushed and stared at his lips for just a second, and when he looked back up, at his grey eyes, he saw a spark. He knew Draco caught him staring.

Trying to save himself from this awkward situation, the gryffindor joked “I’m sorry Malfoy I can’t see you anymore. All I can see is your enormous ego”.

Malfoy huffed at this “original Potter”.

”So now that your list is out of the way, what’s the plan?” Harry asked, once again curious.

”Now you have to wait. It’s a surprise” Draco smiled sweetly.

* * *

“Tell me why we are here again” said Harry with a careful blank face. At the moment the boys were in a secluded part of the hallway, it was almost time for them to return to their respective houses.

”Because, Potter, someone is going to walk by, and that someone will _accidentally_ see us, lost in a romantic moment, and tomorrow every single soul in this castle will know about _us_ and our sweet and secret love story” finished the slytherin.

”You really have a weird logic” added Harry.

The other boy didn’t respond, he was looking at something over Harry’s shoulder. When the gryffindor was about to turn around, Draco stopped him by taking his wrist in his hand. Harry shot him a surprised look.

”Follow my lead” whispered the slytherin, then he pushed Potter forward until their bodies were completely against each other, he let go when the hand of the dark haired boy grabbed his shoulder, and the other did the same a second later.

In the meantime, one of Draco’s hands cupped Harry’s face, while the other was on his waist. He closed the distance between them when he kissed Harry passionately.

He kissed him like his life depended on it. Like a long time lover that missed him dearly. But this was their actual first kiss, and Harry didn’t care, he kissed back with the same intensity. When Draco pulled back was, Harry thought, too soon.

”I missed you” said Draco while he trailed a path of kisses on Harry’s jaw.

”I m-missed you too” he responded shakily “but Draco someone can walk by and see us”.

”Don’t care. I want to welcome back my boyfriend properly” he kissed him again. This time around the kiss was shorter.

When Malfoy pulled back a second time he whispered in Harry’s ear “good job, Potter. You are a great actor”.

The blond walked away, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts, a little breathless and a blush on his cheeks. He touched his lips with his fingers, remembering the kiss and he shivered.


	3. The boy of the hour

The next day, when Harry walked in the Great Hall for breakfast, every eye in the room was pointed at him, and he was welcomed with dead silence. A shiver run down his spine.

While he started walking towards the gryffindor table, everyone started whispering. 

Apparently Draco was right, everyone knew of their secret relationship now.

When he finally reached the table, he sat down in front of Ron, who was white as a sheet and he looked like he was about to faint. Near him, there was someone, that someone was currently reading the news paper. Harry presumed that someone was Hermione.

“Good morning, guys” greeted Potter.

“Here’s the boy of the hour” came Hermione’s voice from behind the news paper “want to tell us something Harry?” She asked, closing it and tossing it on the table.

“Mm, no. Why?” The dark haired boy acted innocently, sending a puzzled look at both his friends.

“Could you please explain us why everyone keep saying that you and Malfoy were kissing each other the other night? And that you are Malfoy’s boyfriend?” 

Her tone wasn’t accusatory, just curious. But the same thing could not be said for Ron, that became paler than before. He didn’t said a single thing, until now, but the red head boy had pleading eyes, silently imploring Harry to deny the rumors.

Harry had another plan in mind. He stood up and he walked up to the slytherin table, he took Draco by the wrist, and under the gaze of all the Hall he walked back to his friends. The poor blond boy stumbled all the way behind the gryffindor, a surprised look on his face.

“W-wait, Potter. What are you doing?” Harry looked for a second over his shoulder at Malfoy, and gave him a smirk. Everyone at the slytherin table was laughing at them.

When the pair reached Hermione and Ron, Harry simple stated “Draco here will answer your questions” and gestured said boy to take the lead. 

The slytherin gulped, sending a hard stare at Harry, silently thanking him to leave him alone with the sharks. The gryffindor shrugged and smiled innocently.

“Can someone, for Merlin sake, tell me what in the bloody hell is happening here?” Draco crossed his arms over his chest, talking directly at the golden trio.

“You should be the one who have to explain why everyone thinks you two are dating” stated the girl, pointing and moving a finger between the two boys.

“Oh  _ that _ ” Draco and Harry shared a look, before the blond sighed and said “the rumors are true”.

For the first time the red head spoke up “I’m feeling sick” and with that he stood up and exited the Hall.

Draco and Hermione just rolled their eyes at him, while Harry had a concerned look on his face for a moment.

“When happened?” Asked the golden girl.

“Almost a year” answered Draco without skipping a beat.

“Why was it a secret?” This question was directed at Harry. She knew the boy trusted her, but it still hurt a little that he didn’t tell her.

“I asked him not to do that. It’s not his fault. I was the one who didn’t want anyone to know it” covered quickly Malfoy, defending Harry, much to Hermione’s surprise “and I was not ready to become a better person, but dating Harry let me saw that I want to be a better person, for him, for me and for the others. Since this is a new year I really want to do that. Even if you heard it in the worst possible way, believe me when I tell you that we wanted to tell you” added sincerely.

Harry looked at the dark haired girl, hoping that she believed the explication. She just nodded, lost in her thoughts.

“I’m willing to give you a chance, Malfoy. If Harry trusts you, I trust you too. But I really want to see the improvement in your manners”.

“As do I” added Harry, looking significantly at Draco.

Instantly Malfoy held up his hands “you can say whatever you want about me, but I always keep my promises” he smiled charmingly.

“Harry you should explain everything to Ron, he was a bit...” Granger paused a moment “surprised?” Finished the golden boy, smiling. 

The girl smiled back, standing up “yeah, you could say that. We should all go to class”.

_Now everyone officially knew about his dating life._


	4. You can do better than that

A few weeks passed and everyone got used to the fact that Harry and Draco were now an official couple. Most people didn’t care, others were happy they were no longer arguing, and others like Ron and some slytherin couldn’t process the entire thing.

Before it wasn’t unusual to find the two threatening and insulting each other, sometimes they even got hurt. However now everyone noticed a change in the way they acted towards each other. 

They tried to spend as much time together as possible, having lunch or dinner together or walking around the gardens.

Draco’s housemates congratulated the boy for his conquest, and obviously they couldn’t pass the chance to tease him stating that it was pretty obvious healways had a soft side for the gryffindor.

On the other hand, Harry’s friends had different reactions. Hermione was starting to appreciate Draco, they weren’t best friends of course, but she wasn’t blind, she could see that the blond had a good effect on Harry.

Ron was not so ecstatic for the love life of his best friend. The dark haired boy explained the situation like Draco did with Hermione, but the red head didn’t trust Malfoy one bit, and also hated the fact that they couldn’t spend some time alone anymore, because Malfoy was always around these days.

Harry and Draco soon became used to each other. The blond was actively trying to be better than he was before and Potter already loved this new year, the only thing he had to worry about was the school work. He was sure Ron would accept his relationship with the slytherin sooner or later.

The dark haired boy adored the intimate and casual touches, especially the kisses. A few times because of all the touches, the teasing words and the smirk, Harry felt like he couldn’t live another minute without kissing those lips and he promptly did so.

* * *

One evening, in the Great Hall, Draco was sitting beside Harry at the gryffindor table, much to Ron’s displeasure. Every time he sat down with them, Draco favorite thing was scowling at him while he ate and added comments like “that’s disgusting, Weasley” or “is that...? Ew, you know what, I don’t want to know”. He was way worse than Hermione.

Before dinner, when everyone was seated, Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament, explaining the rules and mechanics and introducing two other schools. The room instantly buzzed at the news, the hall was filled with laughters and excited whispers.

Beauxbatons’ students, the French school, were the first to enter the Great Hall, wearing Blue robes, and everyone looked enchanted by their beauty. Ron’s skin was now a purple shade looking at someone of the new students, Draco noticed with disgust, showing his exact feeling on his face. 

The slytherin quickly caught something else, something more interesting. Beside Ron, Hermione was blushing and gaping at someone of the new students too, that was unusual. 

Draco turned around wanting to know who they were staring at respectively. Apparently they were staring at the same girl, a blonde that didn’t pay any attention to Ron but her look was fixed on Hermione, a smile playing on her lips.

While the French students sat down at ravenclaw table, the slytherin cleared his throat, ready to tease the golden girl.

“So, when is the wedding?” He smirked at the dark haired girl.

Regaining her composure, she glared at Malfoy “I don’t know what are you talking about”.

“Right my bad” winked the blond knowingly. When the girl breathed a sigh of relief, Malfoy instantly added “everyone knows your only true love are books”.

“You are ridiculous” Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Am I now?” he laughed and beside him Harry tried to cover his smile with his hand.

Ron in the meantime regained his natural skin color, for just a second, because when the other school walked in, Ron gaped and almost jumped off his seat at the sight of Viktor Krum entering the hall.

“Calm down, Weasley. You are going to die if you keep it up. And honestly, can you keep it in your pants tonight?” Draco rolled his eyes “you should be more like my boyfriend” and proceeded to kiss his boyfriend’s blushing cheek.

“He would break up with you if Krum asked him out” hissed the red head.

“You wish” Draco stuck his tongue out at the red head statement “right, Harry?” He pouted looking at his boyfriend with puppy eyes.

“We’ll see” he teased, smiling at the offended look on the blond face.

“That hurts” responded Malfoy, a hand placed over his heart. The golden trio laughed.

When everyone was seated down, they started eating.

At some point the French girl walked behind Draco and asked Hermione if she could get a French dish. Draco was really amoused when the girl struggled, searching for something to say to the blonde.

When it was obvious Hermione wouldn’t answer, the slytherin squeezed his boyfriend arm and whispered in his ear “you probably should save your friend”.

“You can have it” said Harry, handing it to her.

“Thank you” she smiled kindly, but soon she asked another thing to the dark haired girl, who apparently was still in a shock state. Even Ron was able to recover first and he answered, receiving a narrowing stare from Draco, who was secretly rooting for Granger.

The blonde walked away giving a last look over her shoulder at the golden girl, a sad smile on her face.

“Come on, Granger. You could do better than that” said truthfully Malfoy “you don’t want to be like Weasley here, you have to be more subtle. Use your courage trait the gryffindor possesses, for Merlin sake” when he was finished, Hermione’s cheeks were slightly pink, while Ron just huffed when Malfoy mentioned his name.

“That was painful to watch in all honesty” added said boy.

“Draco!” Instantly replied Harry. 

“What? It’s true” the blond just shrugged and started eating again.


	5. I’ll protect you

Halloween.

That evening every school was going to have a champion for the tournament.

Every single student couldn’t wait for the announcement, they wanted to know if they would be the lucky ones.

Like always, the golden trio plus Draco sat at the gryffindor table, engaged in conversation while they waited.

“Muggles usually dress up for Halloween, and go from house to house so people give them candies” explained Hermione, but Draco and Ron were a little confused by this. It was a weird thing to do they tried to explain.

“Why would I dress up just because of candies? I could simply buy them” answered Draco.

“It’s funny and you can consider it a tradition. Everyone loves candies” shrugged Harry.

“Well, I think it’s stupid” commented the slytherin.

“I don’t think I would ever said this, but Draco’s right” added Ron.

“Why thank you, Weasley. I know I’m right, as always. It’s time you acknowledge that” smirked Malfoy.

Harry ignored the two and turned towards Hermione “I can totally see Draco being Barry Allen”.

“Who?” Said boy was more confused than ever.

“A superhero, his alias is Flash. He is the fastest man alive” explained Hermione, then turned to Harry “yeah I can see why you think that”.

Draco puffed out his chest proudly, hands on his hips in a fashion superhero pose. Ron laughed, and when his friends looked at him he quickly explained “I’m sorry Harry, he is the fastest man alive” and then laughed harder than before.

“I didn’t mean it that way Ronald, don’t be childish” scolded the golden girl.

“I don’t understand” interrupted the dark haired boy.

“Protect this innocent and precious soul at all costs” said the blond, then proceeded to place his hands over his boyfriend ears and when he was sure he couldn’t hear he shot a glare at the red head and said “don’t you dare”.

Ron just stuck his tongue out at Draco as a reply.

He quickly removed his hands after this and placed a kiss on the gryffindor’s forehead “you are too cute for this world”.

“Thanks?” Came the reply from Harry, who didn’t know what was going on.

“Anyway” continued the dark haired boy, changing the course of the conversation “in your opinion, who will be a champion?” 

“I bet the Durmstrang’s champion will be Viktor Krum. They couldn’t ask for someone better. He is the best of the best after all” replied instantly the red head.

“Here we go again” said under his breath Draco, it was barely a whisper but Harry heard him anyway, and just smirked.

“The champions will be selected based on their abilities. I think some people at Hogwarts are more than qualified to win this tournament and pass the tasks successfully” interrupted the golden girl, blocking effectively whatever Ron was going to say about Krum. Draco was really glad for the distraction.

“It’s really horrible that we can’t take part in this tournament” commented Weasley, bitterly.

“I, for once, am grateful that we can’t. I really want to have a peaceful year” replied Harry.

“You wouldn’t be a champion, Weasley. First of all, you are not one of the best students here in this castle. There are brilliant people and sadly you are not one of them, sorry” he didn’t look apologetic “although one of them is seated next to you. She would probably be a champion. No offense, darling” the blond grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and kissed the top of it, smiling charmingly. The golden girl and the dark haired boy blushed for different reasons, but the cause was the same slytherin boy.

“None taken” added Harry after a moment, regaining his composure.

“Get a room, you two” said disgusted Ron.

“Well, I can bet the last champion will be Hermione’s little crush” smirked the slytherin, ignoring the red head.

“C-crush?” Ron stuttered. 

Hermione’s cheeks were warm, but she was trying desperately to act calm and collected.

“You are dense, Weasley. Granger knows who I am talking about” like always Draco rolled is eyes. Harry knew that this was one of Draco favorite things to do.

* * *

Everything is ready. It was time to find out who would be a champion. Everyone held their breath, there wasn’t a single noise in the room, the only one coming from the goblet, fire crackling. The deadly silence was an unique event in the Great Hall.

The first name fell from the goblet and Dumbledore announced “the champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour”.

Hands started clapping, while every single pair of eyes were glued on said girl, who stood up and started walking towards a side door.

The blonde girl apparently was Hermione’s crush, Harry thought, promptly he turned and checked his friend who seemed more pale than usual.

She noticed his eyes on her and she shot a smile to reassure him, he shot back a smile, trying to tell her,  _it’s going to be ok_.

A name fell from the goblet a second time, and a second time Dumbledore announced “the champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum”. 

Krum got up from the slytherin table and walked to the same door Fleur used moments before. His walk was followed by claps.

“What did I tell you?” Commented the red head.

“You were right Ron” replied Harry, the other smiling in a disturbing way.

“Wow, congratulations Weasley” clapped slowly Draco, unimpressed.

A name fell from the goblet one last time, and for the last time Dumbledore announced “the champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory”.

The hands clapping were more than before, considering the number of students attending Hogwarts and the number of students that were now at the castle but were from other schools.

He walked through the door, but while Dumbledore was concluding his speech another name fell from the goblet. The crowd in the Great Hall was shocked and a deadly silence fell.

“Harry Potter” read Dumbledore, calmly. Every single pair of eyes turned, and Harry held all the room attention.

His mind was blank, he was stunned from this turn of events as much as the others. He could hear voices in the distance, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

The only thing he could think was  _no, no it’s not possible_.

When he got up, he finally could return to reality for just a moment. 

Hermione’s face was now a mask of concern, she just told him to go trough the door.

Ron’s expression was screaming  _you betrayed me, how could you do this?_

Draco’s expression was similar to Hermione’s one, but he had an unreadable emotion in his eyes “go Harry, everything will be alright.” He took his hand “I promise you” he declared kissing his palm.

In this exact moment Harry knew Draco would do anything to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it was a long time since the last chapter, sorry.  
> Thanks for reading. I liked writing this.


	6. I would be honored, Mr Malfoy

Unlike the Great Hall, where everyone was whispering and glaring, in this room, with the other three champions and their professors, everybody was discussing and questioning among themselves like he wasn’t even there, and Harry was not so happy about this.   
This was already a difficult situation without other people accusing him of cheating. He didn’t want a part in all of this.  
There were just two things they could all agree. The first one was simply that everyone looked really angry with him, the second one was that no one wanted the boy to engage in the tournament, but everybody seemed to have different reasons.  
After all the Great Hall, with all the whispers and the glares, didn’t look so bad.  
“Harry, I just have one question for you” Dumbledore said calmly, over the raised voices. Everyone was now quiet.  
Despite all the chaos since his name was announced, and despite the horrible feeling inside him, Harry found Dumbledore’s voice reassuring. The boy nodded without hesitation.  
“Are you the one who put your name in the goblet?” Asked the headmaster.  
“Of course not, Sir” answered sincerely the Gryffindor.  
“He is lying, obviously!” Snapped the French headmistress, the other headmaster simply nodded at her words.  
“Much as it pains me to say this, even Potter couldn’t be this stupid” commented in a monotone voice Snape.  
“Professor!” Professor McGonagall had an outraged expression, and a glare was directed at said professor.  
“Harry is certainly not stupid, why would he put his name in the Goblet? I don’t think he has a death wish” added a voice behind the professors, and everyone turned towards the owner of the voice.  
“As touching as it is that you stand up for you boyfriend” Snape said the word ‘boyfriend’ with so much disgust, that Malfoy made a grimace “you are not a champion, so we don’t require your presence here, Mr Malfoy”.  
“And here you are wrong professor” Challenged the blond, who was now beside Harry.  
“How so?” Asked the man.  
“Well you see professor, my presence here is important to support my boyfriend in this difficult moment” announced with a proud smirk the slytherin, taking the other boy’s hand in his “can’t you see he is as shocked as you?” Added seriously a moment later, after a look at the dark haired boy, squeezing his hand.   
“Thanks” whispered the golden boy with a faint smile. He then proceeded to add in a normal voice for everyone to hear “could I not take part in all of this?”.  
“I’m afraid not, Harry. You name was chosen and now you must engage with the other champions” Dumbledore had an apologetic look for Potter, who looked paler after the news.  
Malfoy decided to take charge of the situation.  
“Is that all?” Asked and when Dumbledore nodded he excused himself and dragged Harry out of the room, away for the others.

* * *

  
When he thought they were far enough, Draco stopped in an isolated hallway, without a single soul, alive or dead. He wanted to make sure Harry was feeling ok, considering the difficult situation.  
He faced Harry, took his face in his hands, running his thumb gently over the other’s cheeks, and finally he asked quietly “is it better?”  
“Yes, thank you Draco” smiled Harry and took Draco’s wrist in his hand and as the other did, he was running his thumb over the wrist in a steady movement.  
“Don’t thank me, Harry. They are really stupid if they really think it was you” answered the blond, looking the gryffindor in the eyes and trying to reassure him “and they are even stupider if they think I would leave you alone with those sharks and dangers” added softly, but in a confident way a moment later.  
“You are so gentle with me” commented the gryffindor, wonder in his voice. He couldn’t bring himself to look Draco in the eyes anymore, he was feeling shy all of a sudden.  
“Is that surprise? Or my ears are betraying me?” Said the blond with a fake offended expression, letting go of the other boy’s face just to put it over his heart.  
“Of course I’m gentle!” Commented the slytherin with no hesitation “look at me, Harry” added softly.  
The dark haired boy did exactly that, still feeling a little shy.  
“Don’t doubt about the fact that your friends and me would be there for you. We would never let something bad happen to you” Harry was surprised by the hug, it happened so suddenly and he was more surprised by the kiss near his ear.  
“It’s nice to know you don’t trust my skills, Draco” teased the golden boy, throwing his hands around the blond, hugging him tightly, trying to let him know he was really grateful.  
His words and his actions were really a miracle for Harry, he was felling better thanks to him.  
He took a step back but not letting the blond go entirely, his arms still around the other. Draco answered rolling his eyes but his voice was sincere “of course I trust your skills, I just don’t trust the others, that’s all”.  
Harry decided to use his gryffindor courage and he kissed Draco, thanking him silently. After a moment the blond stepped back, blushing furiously and cleared his throat “would you like going for a stroll in the gardens, perhaps?” And then proceeded to offer his arm.  
“I would be honored, Mr Malfoy” Harry smirked and took his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this time, I’m back with a new chapter.  
> I’m really sorry, but I was really busy.


End file.
